Jack Frost and Wind
by The Red Dance
Summary: Jack Frost and watching his memories! Or it was supposed to be that before I went and started writing other things. Please read and comment on how it is. Rated T because I think there's blood somewhere in the story.
1. Where It All Begins

**Hope you guys like! Please review and I'll try to edit the story, but I probably won't as I'm too lazt to change how it's already written. Check out my other stories, they're a lot better!**

 **I DO NOT OWN JACK FROST!**

 **Chapter 1**

*At North's workshop*

"Finally Jack you are here!" North exclaimed.

"Uh why though? The next guardian meeting is in three days," Jack spoke "Manny called us all here" Bunny said

 **Yes I have.**

"Manny?" Jack asked

 **Yes, but you need to get the other seasonal spirits and Sophie and Jamie. And Baby Tooth maybe some others, but she has to be here as she's the only one other than Pitch who knows what I'll show.**

"What are you showing?" Tooth asked

 **Jack's memories.**

"I object! These are mine you can't just do that!" Jack blurted out.

 **Yes I can, don't worry I'll be showing the others, but yours are first.**

"Fine come on I'll get the spirits you deal with the others" Jack instructed.

"Someone can help you" Tooth fretted.

"No I know where they are and I have a special way of getting them to come" Jack spoke firmly, then at the end winked at Tooth.

*Seasonal spirits are here everyone else just getting here*

"Frostbite how did ya get here before us?" Bunny said

"I told you I knew how to get them quick"

"How did ya get them?"

"I um I asked the Winds"

"You mean the wind?"

"No the Winds."

"Jack, the wind isn't like ya. It's just air blowing around."

Jack glanced at the other spirits saw they were getting mad too and spoke "Well that's insulting considering I was just like them!" and flew off, the other spirits close behind.

"Where would Frostbite go!?" Bunny exclaimed

"I've got special globe to show vere Guardian are" North said.

North left for a second and when he came back he was holding a mini globe that had five glowing colors all different. Only five colors.

"Mate, whose colors are whose" Bunny asked

"Tooth's is purple, Sandy's gold, Mine red, yours green and Jack's blue.

Jack is in Antarctica."

Baby Tooth started trying to get their attention. She succeeded and spoke to Tooth.

"What's she saying?" Bunny asked

"She knows exactly where in Antarctica he is."


	2. The Capture

**I hope you like it. I don't own. Please review.**

 **Chapter Two**

*At Antarctica*

Baby Tooth was leading the way with everybody in the sleigh behind her. Sure enough, crouching by a big dark tree-like thing, there was Jack.

"Nyx they don't mean it" They heard Jack say staying on the opposite side of the sculpture, they heard no response back. Actually Sandy and the other seasons did. It was a whisper, but it said "Yes they did"

"Yeah I know they did. Why can't they hear you. I can hear you just fine. Is it because you can't be seen? Like I've never seen you in any form."

"Mate who ya talkin ta?" Bunny asked and he replied "The North Wind, Nyx"

Baby Tooth fluttered up to him.

"Baby Tooth! You remembered!" Jack exclaimed. She spoke to him in her own way.

"Yeah it would be hard to forget." Jack responded

She squeaked out more to him.

"No I don't want to join Pitch this is just where I go."

"Mate why did ye go off alone."

"I didn't, I had Nyx"

The other seasons went up with Sophie and Jamie to nothing and spoke to….. Wind?

Then Sandman went and waved and talked in his own way. Jack let out a shout of pain. They all turned towards him to see a needle in his arm. He fainted and then everyone else also had needles in their arms. Everything turned black.

When they woke up they were in cages of bones in a pure black room. The guardians except Jack were in one, the seasons in another, Sophie, Jamie and Baby Tooth in another, but Jack, he was all alone.

A guy came down into the room and asked "Like my creation? Took a while, but now they're perfect. And the longer you stay in there the more you get drained of your powers."

"Why are we here Grimmy?" Jack asked

"My name is not Grimmy! It's Grim Reaper. And simple, if the other's will break your precious staff, I'll let you go." And he left.

The others discussed what they were going to do when Jack sighed and said "give me my staff. I'll break it, then you can leave."

"Frostbite we can't do that. The staff is part of you. You could die!"

"No, besides Nyx, Esmeralda, Wanda and Seraphina would kill me if I died."

"Who are you talking about?"

Jack noticing they were just stalling for time decided he would answer this question and said "Nyx is the North Wind, the one who helps me fly the most. Esmeralda is the East Wind who helps Spring. Wanda is the West Wind who helps Autumn. And Seraphina is the South Wind and helps Summer. The other seasons haven't met any Winds except their own, but I've met them all. Now stop stalling and give me my staff!"

"Oh sweet tooth we aren't gonna make you break your own staff." Tooth spoke. Jack was shocked at how they seemed to understand the connection between him and his staff. They gripped it in their hands and smashed it down on their knees.

"AHH!" Jack doubled over from the pain and promptly passed out.

"Jack!" Everyone, excluding the other seasons, screamed.

"Calm down. The connection between him and the winds broke so it hurt a lot, but it will not kill him." Spring said.

"Why did it hurt so much?" Tooth frette.

"Because that is his staff. It helps him ride the wind and control his powers," Summer explained, like it was obvious.

"But the staff is now broken, and he fainted because of it," Grim came back down and noticed the staff broken.

"Didn't think you could do it," He chuckled

"We did, so let us out!" Bunny yelled.

"Hmm, No."

"You said that all we had to do was break his staff and we did,"

"Goodbye," He left.


	3. The Winds

**Sorry, this is a filler chapter, but I will update on Christmas eve. If I forget, I will update on Christmas.**

 **Chapter Three**

Jack looked around. He was in a field, covered in flowers. There was four ladies. The four winds. Seraphina, the south wind, had a emerald green flowy dress that had a black strap going around her middle. She had a gorgeous tan, blonde hair, big pink lips and big forest-green eyes. She smelled like jasmine.

Esmeralda, the east wind, had a sparkly purple top that went to about mid-thigh and had short sleeves, and a pair of black skinny jeans. She also had a pretty tan. She had black hair and soft chestnut eyes. She smelled like vanilla.

Wanda, the west wind, had a strapless autumn colored dress on. It was a deep red at the top that faded into orange that faded into yellow at the bottom and had a thin brown belt on her waist. She had less of a tan, and had fiery red hair with a flower crown, red lips and pretty violet eyes. She smelled like mogra flowers.

Nyx, the north wind, had a wonderful blue and white dress, that had white at the top and at the waist became a light blue and became darker until the dress was a sapphire blue at the knees. She was pale and had brown hair, with streaks of blue and white, and silver eyes. She smelled like lavender.

They all stepped forward and started speaking to him. Soon they had to let him go back.


	4. The Escape

**Sorry, I will be updating again after Christmas, hopefully. I like to update on holidays because I think everyone else should, so it's like you're giving a present to people who read your stories! And after Christmas I will be making a new story**

 **I don't own most of the characters.**

 **Chapter Four**

"Look at poor little Frost." Was all Grim said as he walked back in. When the other's tried to get him to let them out, he stayed silent. When they started screaming at him, yelling profanities, all he did was tilt his head and stare at Jack confusedly. He walked quickly back out when Jack had a teardrop down his face.

Jack's back arched as he suddenly screamed. The others started to reach towards him, even though they knew there was no way to get to him.

Jack's cage flew apart and Grim Reaper came running back in. Jack stood up, the wind swirling around him. His eyes were a mix of colors and when he spoke, it sounded as though others were speaking with him.

"Leave now and never bother any of us again," Jack commanded.

Grim was frightened, nothing could destroy those cages. If he could, he could easily kill Grim without a thought. Grim backed out of the room, and Jack turned to the other cages.

He concentrated and the other cages burst apart. He held out his hands and his staff flew into them. He put the ends together and the wind and snow and ice covered it before slowly disappearing to reveal his staff, in one piece, as if it had never been touched.

"You can go now. And tell Manny to shut up, you guys won't watch his memories, he'll tell you what he wants and you can suck it up if you don't like what he has to say," Jack spoke in the creepy echo voice.

North walked over to the corner of the room and grabbed their stuff, Bunny's weapons, his snow globe. He whispered into it and a portal appeared, taking them back to the Workshop.


	5. Where Jack Gets Better

**This is the last chapter, sorry if it's bad. I'm posting another story though, so please read that one.**

 **I don't own the characters.**

 **Chapter Five**

Once there, Jack collapsed as the winds left his body.

"Jack!" Jamie cried out.

"I'm fine, just a little tired. That was so strange," Jack shook himself off.

"What happened?" Bunny asked.

"The winds gave me a bit of their energy, sort of possessing me I guess, but wow. That was such a strange feeling," Jack laughed.

 **Now will you watch his memories?**

"No. Jack will tell us what you want us to know when he feels like it," Jamie glanced around the room to see if anyone disagreed. Bunny was a bit hesitant, I mean the blackmail he could have, but he agreed with Jamie.

"Thanks," Jack smiled.

And he did tell them. Not that day, not even that year, but he did tell them his story. They didn't ask him overly personal questions or make jokes about his death or his sister. Even Bunny didn't comment on the fact he died for her.

Life went on. The kids died, but they had children who knew about them. They had their jobs, the Guardians took more care of Jack, and met up every week, just for casual conversation. Tooth started gathering teeth herself again. Bunny met some who believed in him, North did the same, they talked to kids. Sandy watched over Jack the most, making sure he was sleeping and all that.

And Jack? Jack continued to spread snow and ice, mischief and laughter, snow days and fun. Jack had a family. He was happy.

The End.


End file.
